


My Partner, My Everything

by OhhMyyDarla



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hubby Oliver, Marriage, Married Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhhMyyDarla/pseuds/OhhMyyDarla
Summary: Felicity gets a late Wedding Gift..Note- I thought I keep it simple and sweet..





	My Partner, My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo Guys!!! it's been ages since well I have written any fanfiction!!  
> I wanna thank my beta Shelby (arrow-though-my-writers-block) for helping me and giving me tons of tips!! Thank you Shelby!!
> 
> Set 6x10 and after now lets get on with the show!!

 “Sorry Miss. Smoak. Seems like someone already bought the space,but if you want we can still try to find another one.” A voice echoed around Felicity’s Loft/Work Space as she leaned back into her comfy bean bag chair.

 

 “Yeah. Thank you Angie. We can pick this up maybe tomorrow or next week, thank you for your time.” Hearing a goodbye from the other end she sighed and slumped into the bean bag chair. A soft groan escaped her lips as she started to massage her temples. Looking for a new place for her business was exhausting and giving her a headache, and after the whole Team Arrow disband a few days ago, Curtis called her up telling her he changed his mind and didn’t want to go into business with someone he didn’t trust.

 “Well Smoak... I mean Queen... Back to the drawing board.”  Pushing herself up, she made her way outside onto the balcony, needing a minute or five to collect herself before she would head home. She took a deep breath and let herself enjoy the view of Star City at night. “Lost my business partner, no space for new business. Anything else that could go wrong with starting a company? Maybe this is a sign that I shouldn’t start a company...” Mumbling to herself in misery, she lowered her head in defeat for what happened these last few days.

“I don’t believe that.” A soft voice spoke out from behind her making her scream and jump in fright, holding her hand over her chest.

“OH MY... Geez Oliver... You could have given me a heart attack with your sneaky-ninja self!” Looking over her shoulder at her husband who walked out onto the balcony, she gave him a soft glare. "Wait, why are you here? Not that you can't be here... cause you can totally be here if you wa-" His lips pressed gently onto hers, and she returned his kisses.

 Breaking their kiss as she felt his arms wrap around her body, bringing her closer to him, feeling the warmth and love from being in his arms, he said "Well I've been calling your phone for the past twenty minutes and you didn’t pick-” She shook her head at her overprotective, worried husband. god, she loved him so much. "Oliver... Honey... I'm fine." Pushing on her tippy toes, she pressed small kisses on his chin and slowly to his lips, feeling her body melt more into his. "I was on the phone with my realtor trying to find a place for my company.. well, a smaller place since I don't have the funds, or a partner anymore." She leaned her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat, trying to remain cool and calm. "And before you say anything, no such luck.. even if I'm The Wife of the Mayor... no one has any free space within my budget." A cold wind brushed past them as Oliver's hands rubbed up and down her sides to keep her warm. "We should get home. I'm sure Thea and William are waiting for us... I'll shut down the computers and we can get out of here." She pulled away from Oliver, taking his hand in hers, making their way inside the warm cozy loft. Quickly making her way to her work station, she shut off all electronics so they could go home and eat dinner with their family.

 She caught Oliver leaning against a pillar, watching her every move. Raising an eyebrow at him, she cocked her head to the side to give him a cute "What?" look -he hadn't spoken that much since he arrived and she was starting to get a little worried. She was about to ask what's on his mind but Oliver held up his hand to stop her. "So I've been thinking about your problem with finding a space, and I talked to a few people and had an idea." Oliver made his way over toward her, and he placed his hands on her hips, giving them light squeeze.

"Now you can say no.. But I think this would be a perfect place to start your business."

 "Okay Oliver... what place is perfect for me?" She gave him her undivided attention.

 "I'm glad you ask, my amazing, wonderful, loving, wife.." Letting one hand slowly run down her backside, he gave her a light playful tap on her ass "And the place happens to be Verdant" Opening her mouth and closing it, she was at a lost of words at the location he just said. "..Felicity? Hon? Sweetheart?"

 "B-but the police.. " They haven't been to Verdant since Roy was outed as the Arrow few years ago.

 "Thanks to Thea, she saw that they were going to tear down Verdant and asked them to put it on hold since someone would like to buy the property building and all." Smiling down at her, he moved his other hand into his suit pocket and fished out a key and placed it into Felicity's hand. "You are now the owner of Verdant to do as you please with it, hon..."

 "Oliver.. This is too much.. I can't. Thea shouldn't have bought it." Oliver shook his head at her. "Thea didn't buy it. I did..."

 "WHAT! OLIVER! You can't ju-" His lips slammed onto hers, silencing her on the subject. He brushed his tongue against her mouth, asking for entrance, which she refuses, still a little bit upset at him for doing this. His hands roamed down her backside and he grabbed a handful, lifting her up into his arms. Walking backwards, he pushed her against the pillar, making her gasp-whimper at the coldness against her back. His tongue slid inside her mouth, wiggling and playing with her tongue. Soft groans and moans echoed inside the loft as she wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding her lower body against his to feel the heat from her panties as he slowly thrusted into her, pinning her body to the pillar. Rotating his hips to give another slow thrust, the kiss broke as she bit down on his bottom lip. This was getting out of control even if she wanted to feel Oliver deep inside of her. "..Oliver.. Baby.. we have to talk..about this.." She moaned out, feeling Oliver start to leave small butterfly kisses up and down her neck as he kept grinding against her,his hands moving from her hips to cradle her face as he gently laid a few more tiny kisses before he stopped.

 Gazing down into her blue eyes, he gave her his Felicity smile. "Felicity..You gave up your dream a few weeks ago to help me out when the FBI had me arrested. I am not about to let you give up on it again just because your business partner left you.. I took vows hon.. I might not be your business partner but I am your partner in life, and you deserve to show the world what Felicity Megan Smoak-Queen can do. I love you and please, sweetheart, accept this as a wedding gift from me" He moved his thumbs to wipe away the tears that were falling from her eyes.

 "Well.. with a speech like that, how can i turn down such a gift? I love you, Oliver... thank you for always believing in me." Tightening her legs around his waist, she pushed herself off the pillar and more into his arms as she planted kiss after kiss, showering her husband with love for all he had done.

 Giving him one last kiss as she unwrapped her legs from his waist, she lowered herself onto the ground and she laced her hand with his, tugging him to the entrance of the loft.

 "I'll always believe in you, Felicity. Like you always believe in me.. forever and always, baby…”

 The end

 

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHH!!!! what do you guys think!!! I am super proud of this!! I might start doing small stories here and there!! I wanna thank everyone who read my story!! if you give kudos or comments thank you!! Hope to be back soon!!


End file.
